Elsa (Frozen)
'''Elsa '''is a female character who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Arrendale Loves: Winter Hates: Prince Hans Occupation: Snow Queen Occupation: Snow Queen As the queen regnant of the kingdom of Arendelle, Elsa appears calm, reserved, regal and - unlike her sister - graceful and poised. Beneath this cool and collected appearance, however, Elsa is quite turbulent; in truth, the Snow Queen was, for a majority of her young life, troubled by her abilities, a feeling which stems from a traumatic incident as a child. When she was younger, she had cared strongly for Anna and, despite being the more mature and cautious of the two sisters, Elsa was still quite playful and used her magic to have fun and goof off. However, after witnessing her magic nearly cause her sister's death, Elsa lived in fear and trauma for a great amount of her life as she became too terrified to let her powers overdevelop. She consequently chose isolation from everyone she cared for, including Anna, out of the presumption that her isolation would protect them from her power. This would eventually result in years of loneliness, misery, bitterness and grief. Regret would gradually take its toll on her as well when tragedies struck throughout her life from the accident with her sister to the death of her parents, leaving them both to mourn and grieve alone. Elsa's damaging experience through the crucial stages from childhood to adulthood caused her personality to shift. She became reclusive, lonely, insecure, emotionally unstable, bitter and genuinely depressed. For Elsa, her powers and nature grew more restrained as the years passed, slowly molding her into the cold-hearted queen others saw her to be. When given the chance to rest and relent, however, as seen on the night of her coronation, Elsa's true persona, which is a warm, kind, fun loving, and innocently mischievous, came about - but only briefly, and with restriction. Appearance When Elsa was at 21 years of age has a tall and slender build, blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long platinum blonde hair, a small nose, and very pale skin with a light dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister Anna, though less prominent). Her face is the mirror image of her mother, as, during her coronation, she bore a striking resemblance to the previous queen, only with platinum blonde hair unlike her mother who is a brunette. For the coronation, Elsa wears a teal dress with a sweetheart bodice with bronze trim and dark teal, maroon and purple rosemaling on the skirt and bodice, a black long-sleeved turtleneck blouse with red and teal crystal-shaped prints on it, a magenta cape, a gold tiara, dark brown flats with gold outlines and teal stockings (which disappear after her transformation) underneath, and her hair woven in a French braided crown twist bun held together with a blue ribbon. Ever since the accident with Anna at age eight, Elsa wears white gloves to contain her powers, but at her coronation, she wears longer, cyan gloves with teal prints on, that go with her outfit. Her eyelids have a dusting of lavender eyeshadow and magenta lipstick. Trivia *Elsa, Quinn and Peggy are the only female customers not to order Blazeberry Sauce in Papa's Wingeria DE! *She is the first Disney Princess to become a chef in one of Papa Louie's Time Management Restaurants. Gallery download-.jpg Elsa.jpg Betty and Elsa Angry.png Funny Scene of Denver and Elsa.png Gif Final Match.gif|Elsa trying to stop Denver from fighting with Dudley and Kitty. Elsa_Appearance.png|Style A (middle) Style B (middle) Style H (right) (St. Paddy's Day Pastaria DE!) Downloadgifelsa.gif|Elsa and Denver excited ElsaVisitingFreezeria.png|Elsa visits Papa's Freezeria AnnaFunny.png|Elsa scene in Anna's flipdeck. FanmadePancakeria.png Fanmade Project.png Elsa2.jpg ElsaThumb.png ChristmasHolidayProject.png ZDonuts.png Elsapose2.jpg Elsa's_ice_magic.png frozen_fever___anna_and_elsa_1_by_fenixfairy-d8yjpgb.png Frozen_Fever_-_Anna_and_Elsa_1.png Queen_Elsa.png dcnch6p-e4854b15-acee-4bd9-bd2f-cdc13ba1f967.png 14 Elsa.jpg Category:Characters Category:Chefs Category:Papa's Freezeria Deluxe Edition! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:E Characters Category:Papa's Donuteria Workers Category:Warriors Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Female Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Heroines Category:Disney Characters Category:Blondes Category:Caucasian Category:European Category:Norwegian Category:Frozen characters Category:Disney Princesses Category:Humans Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scandinavian